<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eret and his Path to Redemption Drabbles by Flying_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024225">Eret and his Path to Redemption Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Raven/pseuds/Flying_Raven'>Flying_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eret and his Path to Redemption [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda they are a bit longer lol, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Nausea, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pranks, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Shorts, Sick Character, Touch-Starved, Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), wholesome moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Raven/pseuds/Flying_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles for my Eret and his Path to Redemption AU! Some of these might be turned into bigger stories later but most are just short stories following Eret and his path to redeeming himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Cara | CaptainPuffy, Eret &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eret and his Path to Redemption [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Playing Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a relaxed atmosphere in Pogtopia for the first time in a while. Actually, it was the first time ever Eret had experienced an atmosphere like this in Pogtopia. The only one who seemed truly on edge was Wilbur, but he was always on edge. Eret was lounging in Tubbo’s house with Tubbo, Niki and Fundy (he’d managed to slip away from Schlatt from the day). Then, Quackity burst trough the door as well, holding a pack of cards and some drinks. It was because of him that they were now engaged in a ferocious round of cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy slapped down his last card, a 3. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“I WIN!” he yelled, excitedly. Eret huffed out a laugh. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You cheated.” they said, jokingly. Fundy was about to reply when someone knocked softly on the door. Niki got up and opened it. Behind it stood Wilbur. His hair was messy and the bags under his eyes had become deeper since the last time they’d seem him. But he was smiling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you guys were playing cards. Mind if i join? I could use a break.” he said. His eyes focussed on Eret, and Eret half expected him to turn around and leave because of them being there. But instead he just looked away again and walked in. He sat down next to Quackity, as far away from Eret as possible. But he didn’t say anything hurtful to Eret all night, except one jab about “The traitor is better at cards than you Tubbo, are you going to take that?” which mostly amused them (even if the words ‘the traitor’ still stabbed their heart)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, it was a good night. One of the few, but a good one for sure. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ghostbur's Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eret? Oh! I remember you!” the apparition in front of him said. Eret cocked his head. </p><p>“You do?” he asked, apprehensively. </p><p>“I do! Vaguely, but you’re there somewhere.” Ghostbur said. Eret frowned, resisting the urge to cross his arms defensively.</p><p>“Don’t you only remember good things Wi-Ghostbur?” he asked. The ghost nodded.</p><p>“Yup! When I try to think of sad things it hurts!” was the answer. </p><p>“Then… what do you remember of me Ghostbur?” </p><p>“I remember… playing cards in that place! I don’t know what it’s called anymore. I also remember being relieved when I saw you… walking? I don’t know anymore. The anthem says you’re bad. But I think you must have made Alivebur feel happy or relieved at points. Otherwise I wouldn’t remember you. Anyway, I have to go find Friend! He left again, that silly sheep. Bye Eret!” Ghostbur rambled, already floating away before Eret could respond. </p><p>He was kind of glad about that, to be honest. He was also glad that he was wearing sunglasses. Because he was tearing up. The fact that Ghostbur had positive memories of him meant that Wilbur, even though it was at the end of his life, still helt Eret in somewhat of a positive light. Or that he’d maybe done something well by helping Pogtopia. Even though Tommy still hated him, and he’d never apologised to Wilbur for the betrayal. Maybe he’d started to redeem himself. Just maybe. And maybe, just maybe, he sobbed that night when he felt the regret at never having apologised. But maybe he’d be able to forgive himself one day. Just maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ghostbur my beloved :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playing Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So if I’m getting this right, you are asking me to help you cover Tubbo’s house in sand to make his place ‘warmer’ because it’s in Snowchester. And because it would be ‘funny’?” Eret asked. Tommy nodded, albeit a little less enthusiastically than before. Eret waited for a second before breaking into a smile. “That’s fucking funny, yeah I’ll help. As long as we don’t break anything too badly” he said. Tommy’s smile was so bright it could have melted the snow in Snowchester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later Tubbo walked into his house and immediately paused. His entire floor was covered in sand. Cacti had been placed around his house as well. And in the middle of his living room there were now three sunbeds. On them were Eret and Tubbo, holding a seemingly pleasant conversation about… dogs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I told him ‘You can’t feed dogs just potatoes Techno, that will kill them of potato overdose.’ but he didn’t listen!” Tommy said. Eret started laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe that I had to tell him the same thing back in Pogtopia?” he responded, which set off Tommy as well. Tubbo crossed his arms, putting on a fake annoyed expression and started talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can both of you explain why my house suddenly looks like a desert?” he asked. Tommy and Eret looked over from their beds. Smirking, Tommy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s warm now! We like heat, cold is stupid.” he said. Tubbo tried to still be serious. He was a little miffed about having to clean all the sand. But he was also happy to see Eret and Tommy on decent terms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And besides that, we left the kitchen alone. Believe me, you don’t want a desert in your kitchen. Only desserts.” Eret said. At that, Tubbo broke into laughter, joining them on the sunbeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to never let you two team up on pranks again.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try Tubs, you can certainly try.” Tommy responded, smirking again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why Eret hates traveling to the nether</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eret really hated going to the nether. She really, really hated going. The nether itself wasn’t that horrible, especially if you took a potion of fire resistance and wore good armour. The problem was more with how you had to get to the nether. Traveling through the portals always messed with Eret’s stomach, and she’d end up feeling very nauseous every time. And if she had to travel to the nether, she’d rather not have anyone see her almost lose her breakfast because of just walking though a portal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of this she wasn’t very happy when Puffy suggested traveling through the nether to get to one of the villages a while out. But her pride refused to let her refuse. Puffy went through the portal first, allowing Eret to take a few deep breaths in preparation before following. Maybe this time it would be different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. As soon as she felt the world shift her stomach turned. When she popped out of the portal into the nether she immediately stumbled against the portal and gagged. She could hear Puffy asking something, clearly concerned. But she was too preoccupied with trying to keep her food inside her stomach. It seemed like the world wasn’t in her favour however, as when Puffy placed a hand on her shoulderblades it was enough of a jolt to her system to make her throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she was really embarrassed. She coughed, wiping her mouth on her hand (ew, she didn’t have better options) and straightening up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry about that.” she said, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking some. Deep breath in, deep breath out. The sulfur in the air in the nether didn’t help to settle her stomach much, but at least she wasn’t as nauseous anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, are you okay Eret? Are you sick? Do we need to go back?” Puffy asked, very concerned. Eret quickly shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright. Always get nauseous from traveling through portals. Usually I don’t throw up but it’s been a while. I suppose my body wasn’t used to it anymore. We can keep going, I promise.” she said, drinking some more water and beginning to walk into the direction of the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise to tell me stuff like this next time? You scared me for a second there.” Puffy said, following Eret. Eret nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” she paused for a second. “Might be the time to mention that too many ender pearls in a short period have the same effect.” she muttered after, earning an exasperated “WHY AM I ONLY HEARING THIS NOW?!” from Puffy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Touch starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realised these stories are definitely longer than 100 words lol. Eh, I use the word drabble loosely sorry :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His skin felt like it was being pricked by needles. He honestly didn’t know why. He’d had this feeling before, but never this bad. He sighed, getting up out of bed and slowly dressing himself. Dream probably wouldn’t come by today, but if he did Eret had to look presentable. He’d been alone for a while. But it was okay, he was used to it… right?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He found himself sitting in his office, close to the main entrance to the castle. Then, someone knocked. He shot up from his chair and practically ran to the door. If it was Dream he didn’t want to keep him waiting. But it wasn’t Dream. It was Niki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Eret! Gardening day!” she said. Eret facepalmed. He’d completely forgotten about it. Niki frowned for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely forgot, I’m sorry. Come in Niki!” Eret said quickly, opening the door wider. As Niki walked by him her hand brushed against his arm for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately it felt like his skin was on fire. He jerked back, clutching his arm against his chest. But at the same time his body craved more touch. Tears filled his eyes. Niki paused, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Eret?” she asked. Eret just shook his head. His tears weren’t visible behind his sunglasses, but he’d started shaking as well. She reached out, touching his arm again. He melted into the touch, unable to stop himself from crying more. “Can I hug you?” she asked. He nodded frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” he managed to whimper out. The hug felt like heaven to him. Only now he realised how lonely he’d been. How little affection he’d felt the past few weeks. Niki sighed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jezus Eret. You’re so touch starved. I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” she muttered. Eret shook his head against her, letting Niki lead him to one of the living rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault.” he said softly. “I’m used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be.” was her only response. But that was something to think about later. Right now Eret just enjoyed finally feeling like someone cared a little. And that was what was important in that moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eret and Tommy take therapy together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“HE MADE YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!” Tommy shouted. Eret flinched involuntarily, and Tommy immediately mumbled an apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He, uhm-” Eret paused, looking at Puffy for encouragement. She nodded. “He’d make me want to hurt myself.” they said, nervously and habitually rubbing their knuckles with their hand. Tommy growled angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fuckhead. I thought I was the only one who was made to feel like that. So you’re telling me that he made you betray us with the promise of power and safety, only to hurt you so much it made you hurt yourself as a way to feel better?!” he said angrily. Eret nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so angry about this Tommy? I half expected you to tell me I deserved it.” they said. Tommy frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puffy told me I should try to let go of some of my old grudges. And like, you’ve been really trying ‘n shit. To do good stuff I mean. The fact that the green asshole made you feel like THAT as well pisses me the fuck off.” Tommy raged. “Do you think Sam will let me punch him in prison?” he asked. Eret huffed out a laugh, and so did Puffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not do that. You wouldn’t achieve the results you’re looking for Tommy.” Puffy said. Tommy sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always have to be the reasonable one.” he muttered, making Eret laugh again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job Tommy.” Puffy smiled as well. “I think this is a good time to end today’s session. I’ll see both of you individually next week, okay?” she continued. Eret and Tommy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Puffy.” Eret said, being echoed by Tommy. They walked out together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to grab some food together?” Eret suggested to Tommy. He nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to Niki’s bakery?” he asked. Eret smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that idea.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It was so cold. He was stumbling along the forest, his arm still bleeding heavily. He wasn’t  going to make it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knew he couldn’t make it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But he’d promised Niki to come to Pogtopia if he needed help. And now he was disappointing her again. He was always disappointing people. His knees hit the floor, and as his vision started to black out he knew he wasn’t going to wake up from this one.  </em>
</p><p>Eret shot up, gasping for air. The tendrils of his nightmare were still stuck on his retina. He squeezed his nails into his upper arms, willing his gasping breaths to slow down. He got up, slowly making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. The water was colder than normal, or at least it felt that way. He had to put the glass down after a few gulps of water however, because his hands were still shaking too much.  Nobody was in the castle tonight. Fundy was in Snowchester for a few days, and Puffy and HBomb were at their own houses. He wanted nothing more than to go to someone, ask them for company. Or maybe a hug. But nobody was available.</p><p>So he went back to his room, and layed back down. But first, he grabbed something Tubbo had gotten him. It seemed so childish, but right now he just needed something to hold. The thing he grabbed was a plush bee Tubbo had given him after his second coronation. He curled around it, hugging the plush bee close to his chest. Maybe it was childish, but it gave him the comfort he needed. And hey, he didn’t have another nightmare when he fell back asleep, so it worked. And that was wat was important at that time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunglasses and revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a complete accident. They never took off their sunglasses, not for any reason. At least, they had sworn that to themselves. But then they’d gotten sick. They stayed in their castle, hoping desperately nobody would come by. They had barely gotten out of bed the past few days. Going outside of their room into the more bright areas of the castle hurt their already sensitive eyes and made them feel more nauseous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret pushed themselves out of bed. They needed to grab something to drink. But their legs were shaking so badly still they had to keep themself standing by holding the wall. Then, a voice broke through the silence, startling them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret? Are you in here?” Niki’s voice rang through the hallway. It made their head hurt worse, and an involuntary whine worked its way out of their throat. But Niki must have heard it. She opened the door, startling when she saw Eret’s eyes. Eret realised what was happening and immediately closed his eyes. They couldn’t see Niki’s expression, but they imagined she was looking at them with disgust. They also imagined Niki walking out of their room any second now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead they felt a gentle hand on their back. “You look horrible Eret. Please, go lay down. I don’t want you to faint.” she said. Eret frantically started muttering apologies, opening his eyes to look at Niki again. But she didn’t look disgusted. The only way she looked at him was with concern. She shook her head, gently leading him back to bed. “Eret, I’m not mad. Please lay down, you’re sick.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t look at me, not while I’m not wearing my sunglasses. I know it’s weird, I’m sorry.” they rambled, the words feeling rough against their sore throat. Niki sighed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to punch the person who told you to feel like that. I don’t care about your eyes Eret. Yes, it’s a bit unsettling, but I’ll get used to it. I’ve seen weirder hybrids before. Now, please just lay down and let me help you.” she said. Vaguely, Eret felt themselves nod. Niki sighed again. “You’re going to kill yourself one day by not asking for help, you know that right?” she said. Eret shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought i’d be better by now.” they said. Niki scoffed gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did. I’ll grab you some water, your glass is empty.” she said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Endings are hard oof.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Comforting words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy was crying. Fundy was crying and there was nothing Eret could do to truly make him feel better. Because all Fundy truly wanted now was Wilbur. He’d woken up to the sound of Fundy knocking on his bedroom door. And when he’d opened the door Fundy had hugged him, crying quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Eret asked the boy. Fundy didn’t answer at first, just grabbing onto Eret tighter. Eret gently lead him to his bed and sat down with Fundy curled against him. He ran his hand through Fundy’s hair. “Do you want to talk about what’s up?” he asked. The 17 year old hiccuped sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I dreamt about Wilbur. About when he was a good dad. I m-miss him. I just miss him Eret.” he managed to say, immediately crying more after. Eret sighed softly, hugging Fundy tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. It’s alright to miss him you know? It’s alright to miss the dad you wish you had.” he said softly. It hurt, to see his adopted child that sad. It hurt even more to know he couldn’t just fix that pain easily. He couldn’t exactly revive Wilbur easily, and Ghostbur was mostly a painful reminder for Fundy that his dad wasn’t his dad anymore. And Fundy just kept crying, occasionally muttering Wilbur’s name or saying dad softly. And Eret stayed with him until he fell asleep again. Then, he gently carried Fundy back to his room and layed him back in bed, making sure to leave the plush shark Wilbur had once given him close by.<br/>
He might not be Fundy’s real dad, or ever truly fill that hole. But he would always give the kid the comfort he wanted. That was a promise Eret made to himself that night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly might turn this one into a full story. And yes since Fundy's canon age is a bit ambiguous (Wilbur stated he was 14 while Fundy stated he was 20 but immature) I headcannon Fundy as 17. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Seeds of doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was still reeling from the punch against his face when someone knocked on the door again. Dream had left already, why was someone knocking again? Or was he back for more? Eret cringed at the thought (and at the pain still shooting through his nose) He got up quickly, making his way over to the door and opening it. Right as he opened it however, he started to realise something warm was flowing onto his lips. He wiped his hand under his nose, and was stupidly surprised when it came back blood-streaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi- woah! Your nose!” he heard Niki exclaim. Eret flinched as he touched his nose, and more blood started to flow. “Is it broken?” Niki asked carefully. Eret shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea. I’ve never broken my nose before.” he said honestly. He pressed the cuff of his sleeve against his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Niki tsked and handed him a handkerchief, muttering something about<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Not your sleeve Eret, you'll ruin it." he gratefully accepted it and gestured Niki inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” she asked. Eret shrugged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream hit me. I probably angled myself wrong and he must have hit my nose harder than intended.” he said. Niki’s eyes went wide with concern. Eret looked at her, confused, before it slowly dawned on him why she reacted that way. He immediately started waving his hands, trying to calm her down. “It’s okay! I deserved it!” he quickly said. But it didn’t have the effect he expected. Niki’s frown deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you deserve being punched in the face? Eret what’s going on?” she asked. Eret shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niki, it’s okay, really. It doesn’t matter. Let’s just move on please.” he said. For once, Niki didn’t push. She looked like she wanted to, but she could see Eret wasn’t open for more discussion. As they worked in the garden however, Niki hadn’t just helped plant more seeds in the garden. She’d also planted the first seeds of doubt in Eret’s mind. Doubt if he really deserved this. If he really deserved the treatment Dream gave him. It would take much longer for him to believe this, but the first seeds were there. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Day Everything Exploded (the first time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short one, popped into my head after the insane Tommy lore stream today. Might do more Pogtopia era drabbles cuz Vilbur inspires me lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And just like that, everything was exploding.</p><p>Eret could barely duck for cover as they heard the shocked gasp of “Oh no… WILBUR!” coming from Niki. Then, everything got so much worse, as they saw the withers spawn up ahead. They knew the withers would ignore them, courtesy of their wither hybrid blood. But that wouldn’t spare their friends. Because of that they rushed into the frey, joining Purpled in fighting one of the two withers. They could vaguely see Dream joining in fighting the other wither, but they pushed the green man to the back of their mind (even though the mere sight of the guy made bile raise in their throat) <br/>They could hear the pained screams of Fundy up ahead, as he'd been hit by one of the wither attacks. They could hear Niki crying in anger and pain as she tried to rush towards the room where Wilbur had just destroyed everything. They could hear the angry laughter of Technoblade as he ran away, content in the destruction he'd just brought upon them all.</p><p>And then the wither they and Purpled had been fighting died. </p><p>And just like that, it was deadly quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy these drabbles! Comments are pog :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>